Who are we, really?
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Santana is a catwoman, Rachel is a slayer, Brittany, a watcher and Smart. Quinn is gay and Willow, a teacher. A alliance that wants to make hellmouth.. Never Say Never belong to the Fray. This was orignally Killing me from Sexandviolence201. He got blockd
1. Chapter 1

_Who are we, really? _

_BY_

_Bornthisway201_

_Part One_

_Rachel was more than the star of new Directions she was the vampire slayer. As of late, the vampires have been centering around Santana's area and so with her blonde wig plus unlikely Rachel clothes. She continue her patrol of vampire territory and knocking off at least ten of them. She then heard the police raid down the street and thought nothing of it as she continue for two more hours before going home. _

_**As she was doing this there was a red head in the distance keeping a close eye on this..**_

_As Rachel woke up, she took her usual cold shower and then went into the side of closet where it was her usual outfits for school. Rachel then hit the messages.. _

"_Hey baby it's me. I believe we have a date tomorrow so I'll pick you up at your house, I love you." Santana said on the machine and Rachel then went downstairs said goodbye to her fathers as they went to work before grilling her about last night's patrol, she assured everything went good. She turned on the news to make sure there wasn't a spot she missed. _

"_In the news another chop shop was shut down when one thousand dollars of jewels would found after a tip. This is the fourth robbery spree that led to the shutdown of another crime spree." News reporter said and Rachel was just downtown last night._


	2. Chapter 2

Who are we, Really?

By

Bornthisway201

Part Two

Brittany knew who it was and drove to that person's house then knock on the door. "Hey Brit.." Santana said and Brittany gave her the paper. Santana looked at it and nodded to her so they drove to school. "How was the rush?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "It was great last night, the robbery went on two nights ago and so I was able to slipped in as they made security harder. I found out information about Quinn's father after I stash the jewels." "Quinn's mother has been taking it out on Quinn." Brittany said and added, "I think my cat has been wearing my boots." "She could be auditioning for Puss in Boots." Santana said and Brittany reminded her it was a cartoon. Brittany gave a note for Santana to read and it said:

If I could tell you one thing.

What happens as everything you do what it has brought?

This good feeling is what you have thought.

I have to tell you what I should say.

I love your way.

You make my heart sing.

"This is for the new guy." Santana said and Brittany shook her head. "He write poems for me and my mother had to help me but I totally told her what I wanted to say." Brittany told her.

Santana saw the jeep and knew that her secret lover was in at the moment. "Secret girlfriend, secret life…."

Rachel was in school and Quinn walked over to her about the assignment from Mr. Schuster about a song about an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend. She wanted Rachel's opinion about which song would be better.

"_Quinn, you know what song would be good. It's merely a ploy to be near me." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Yes and no." "Three Doors Down would be a good song, I think…" Rachel said and as she was trying to think of the song. _

_Ms. Rosenberg who was the teacher was looking on at all this.._

_Rachel was good because she goes as far as to make a disguised to not be recognized. Willow was impressed but as good as Rachel was she might be over her head because the Russell Fabray's plans for the world was big…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Who are we, really?  
_

_By_

_Bornthisway201_

_Part Three_

_Rachel and Quinn was standing there talking. Santana paused for a second because it was her rival Quinn Fabray. Now for the record she wasn't targeting Quinn's father for payback because Quinn's father has been telling the mayor about cutting jobs in Santana's community. She was gathering blackmail to use. Quinn was brushing her fingers along Rachel's arm. _

"_Calm down San." Brittany whispered and Rachel turned to Santana who was pissed. So as Mr. Schuster was reciting the list for Regional as Coach Sue was there. Santana kept looking at Rachel and scowling at Quinn. _

_**Santana POV:**_

_You want to used my Rachel and then throw her away. Wait a minute. You are bible thumping bitch, your probably in the clo….I should talk but I do this because I don't want to raise suspicious of myself as Cat-woman. Which reminds me the heel of my boot broke off. Back to the important subject, she's my Rachel._

_**Quinn POV: **_

_Oh my God she's so cute and there I am with Sam who's talking about Justin…Wait why is he singing his song? Sue he is not a girl…Oh God Rachel is liking this or the woman is. I should react….(Insert surprise.) Good I'm straight to everyone. _

_After Glee Santana went to focus on something else as she was on the balance beam trying to wipe the image of Quinn on her Rachel_

_**Earlier on in the day, Brittany was turning on the computer as Willow stepped out for a moment to called Buffy. It's to bad Willow forgot when she was living in Sunnydale appearances was deceiving. Brittany in record time broke through the firewall and found out where another Santana's next move should be…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Who are we, really?_

_By_

_WhoAMI2010_

_Part Four_

"_Honey we are more than happy with you telling Santana, it comes with the fact that your always going to be worried about her." Daddy Leroy said and Rachel responded, "That's why I'm focus on that spot daddy because I want to make sure my San-San is protected." So they talk and she hung up._

_What if it was too late? The thief in leather was worried about that every day that Rachel would regain her senses then leave her but she had a feeling that one day it would be all worth it. As Rachel walked to Santana, the Latino jumped off. Santana gave her a small kiss. _

"_Santana I think your jealous because I saw that glare you gave Quinn." Rachel said and Santana denied it. "It's okay if you are, it makes me feel that in public it effects you." Rachel said and Santana looked down at first then said, "I might be." Rachel smiled because it was the first time she admitted that. Rachel thought this was progress in there relationship. "What are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked and added another kiss. _

"_San, do you remember there was a string of crimes where people died because of trauma to the neck?" _

_Rachel asked and Santana complied. Rachel told Santana to meet her somewhere before the date. _

_Santana drove to the spot to see Rachel was in a fight with four people. Santana ran in there and saw Rachel with a stake then got one. Santana saw another come after her, Rachel turned and Santana was handling her own. Santana snapped the next one's neck then there was two left. _

"_Okay you want to explain to me, how come you could fight?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "You want to explain me, how long have you been a vampire slayer?" Rachel stake one and Santana soundly beat up the other then Rachel finished him. Santana and Rachel both needed a ref. _

_Brittany opened the door then saw Rachel and Santana. "We need to talk about her.." Rachel and Santana said at the same time. Santana brought Rachel to Brittany because she wanted to know about if the vampires could be link to the mayor. Brittany was Rachel's watcher._

_Willow found out the database was hacked early on about information about the attacks. She drove her hummer where she thought she would see police but it turned out that it was a string of condos where there was a block party…. She track the link and it came from Jewfro's computer…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Who are we, Really?_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_**Never say never is from THE FRAY**_

_Part Five_

_Quinn really looked at Brittany. She had glasses and a lot of books in her basement as Quinn and her would talking. "You knew?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Brittany has an I.Q\. of 170 she tells me that school doesn't mean much to her that's why she acts like she does. Brittany is a hell of a dancer, she shows that because she still wants to be accepted and popular. No I didn't know about Quinn." _

"_Why didn't you tell me this?" Quinn asked and Brittany responded, "I never want you to feel like I'm talking down to you. When I leave for school I don't want to think anymore." "I understand that but I'm your girl.." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "You are my lover and the one I want to be with past high school, college and the forties. The word girlfriend is a useless term." Quinn gives her a kiss and then Brittany gave the Watchers guide. "I want you to know what I have to go through." Brittany said and Quinn sat right beside her. _

_Santana had a theory about Quinn's father and the vampires. "I don't put it past him San to get vampires in your area to do this. However, it's unlikely." Brittany said and Rachel responded, "He could do it to lower the population." "The community is more kid central then anything." Santana added and Rachel put it out there about what her fathers think…"Your dads know." Santana said and Rachel responded, "They would the ones who heightened my ability when it comes to performing or being a slayer." "Her fathers thought that if they went with an adult watcher that he would talk down to her but me I would talk to her." Brittany said and Santana then smiled. _

"_I keep thinking that if he wanted to use vampires then just randomly attack people that would be useless…" Brittany said and Quinn responded, "My father thinks that if there's no one in the house then knock it down." "Scumbag." Santana said and Rachel responded, "For us to be victorious we have to find the nest." Rachel then had a bad theory… "What if this is a hell mouth?" Rachel asked and Quinn read about this. "A central for mystic energy." Quinn said and Brittany smiled because she's taking what Brittany does seriously. "I will look back to see if there's any incidents, I think this is recent…" Brittany said and Quinn added, "I remember a guy named Donald Troy he would talk to my father about…..a hell mouth. He would talk right in front of me because he thought that I wouldn't care at all or remember…" _

"_He's a partner…" Santana looked through her pockets and gave Brittany a thumb-drive…"I'm going to take a break, do you want to take one with me?" Brittany asked and took the watchers guide as Quinn and her went upstairs…_

"_Listen babe…" Santana said and Rachel walked over to give her cat-woman a kiss as they remembered there song…._

_Some things we don't talk about,_

_Rather do without,_

_Just hold a smile._

_Falling in and out of love,_

_Ashamed and proud of,_

_Together all the while._

_You can never say never,_

_While we don't know it,_

_Time and time again._

_Younger now than we were before._

_Don't let me go _

_Picture,_

_You're the Queen of everything,_

_Far as the eye can see,_

_Under your command._

_I will be your guardian,_

_When all is crumbling,_

_Steady your hand._

_You can never say never,_

_While we don't know it,_

_Time, time, and time again._

_Younger now than we were before._

_Don't let me go._

_We're falling apart,_

_And coming together again and again._

_We're growing apart,_

_But we pull in together,_

_Pulling together, together again._

_You can never say never,_

_While we don't know it,_

_Time and time again._

_Younger now than we were before._

"_I love you Rachel." Santana and Rachel responded, "I love you San." _


	6. Chapter 6

_Who Are We, Really?_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Six_

_**A Few Days later**_

_Even if she was still Santana freaking Lopez this naughty cat woman needs to sleep too and when it's in the bed of a vampire slayer then your looking forward to some good sleep. Rachel and Santana lifted there eyes then share a kiss. _

"_That was a long night." Santana said and Rachel responded, "We still haven't found the nest." "Well we could get Brit to look at the charts again." Santana said and Rachel responded, "We could take a shower, get dressed and then drive across town to Brittany's house where she's trying to peel Quinn of the ceiling after last night." Santana paused and just curled up next to her girlfriend's side. _

_**Last night**_

_It was a rave that stood in the border between Santana's town and upper rich area. Rachel walked in with Brittany and Quinn dressed up really good. Santana on the roof getting ready to do her thing. _

"_Most of these are vampires." Rachel said and Quinn asked, "If we get the police down here, wouldn't they get hurt?" "Just like some theories it could be change." Brittany said and Quinn gave her a look of it was a simple question. "Possibly." Brittany said._

_Santana went into the warehouse then downstairs to look at the plans. She leapt over a couple of security invisible trip wires. Why would security like that be here? She got into the office. Computer was in sleep mode. She turned it on to steal I mean discover information. _

_Quinn made her way to the bar and there was a woman in her early thirties with a nice fitting outfit on her. Quinn said she needed water and the bartender paused gave it to her. The woman turned then smiled at her and Quinn began to walk back then the woman grabbed her. "They smell you all ready." the woman said. _

_However, Rachel was counting on it and Brittany was looking in the watchers guide. _

_**She rattled off a spell and then half of the people changed into vampires without control. The humans would scare and they ran out without any harm coming before them.**_

_Willow was amazed that this girl's friends knew type of spell as the fight was about to happened. _

_Quinn made a break for it with Willow having her back as they got to Rachel. _

"_Who are you?" Rachel asked then Quinn recognized it was Ms. Rosenberg….. "I'm Willow." Willow said and then the force field was broken. _

_Santana got the information on the thumb drive to meet five enforcers. "I'm used to only being with one guy." Santana said and added, "Let's dance bitches." _

_Quinn was in the back with Brittany as the odds would crazy but Willow and Rachel would holding there own. One guy went flying down the stairs and it was Santana in Cat-woman disguise. They made there escape and got the hell out of there. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Who Are We, Really?_

_By_

_bornthisway201_

_Author's Note: _

_**This is a couple of years after part six and I did that because I want the first six parts has background for the main characters**_

_Part Seven_

_They would running really long and fast because vampires would an endangered species here in Trumbull because if they didn't have to worry about the mama slayer there would others…._

"_I have an audition tomorrow for a dream role in Wicked and I should be practicing but no I have to slay." Rachel said and stake them all. _

"_**Slayer one this is the operator two." Quinn said on her earpiece. "Go ahead." Rachel said and was informed that Santana was about to break in to Bank Of America. **__Rachel got on her motorcycle at the same time the police was called. There was an non-uniform who was walking from the grocery store she notice four vampires. _

_**You would think vampires would know the meeting of the word retirement. **__Buffy drove her car across the street to the vampires running to the bank.. Buffy stopped and said, "Police officer freeze." The vampires turned to Buffy. "Your job won't mean anything pig." Vampire1 said and Buffy responded, "Good then I could collect retirement." Santana was in full cat-woman mode as she was looking out from the window and looked to the camera. __**"Operator one we have a problem…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "Give me visual…" **__Santana pointed the webcam outside and click the picture. "Santana that's Buffy Summers the original vampire slayer." Brittany said._

_Buffy hadn't kicked vampire ass in a long time and she smiled then another woman came blazing in a motorcycle Buffy turned to the young woman. "Who are you?" Buffy asked and Rachel responded, "I'm Rachel and judging by who's in front of you, I believe that you will understand if I say I'm a vampire slayer." "You could have shortened that whole sentence." Buffy said and so the fight was on. _

_Santana ran into the bank because she had to get personal records of Donald Troy who is connected to Russell Fabray who almost destroy her Lima Heights. Santana smile because she remembered how he died and then recalled how New Directions got on a plane to win Nationals. Buffy still got it but she looked over to Rachel and she was good as they both finished with a double staking. _

"_Good moves." Buffy said and Rachel was happy. "__**Slayer one this is operator two." Rachel said and Buffy telepath… "Willow if you could hear my thoughts intercept that transmission." Buffy thought to Willow. **__Brittany caught something as Quinn was about to speak. "__**Killing transmission." Brittany said abruptly and Quinn gave her a look then Santana made her escape. **__Buffy turned and Rachel was gone. _

_Willow was working on a transmission then had a file called Scrambled transmissions. Buffy came in and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Tell me you got it." Buffy said and Willow responded, "All the transmission was scrambled whoever was talking tonight do what they would doing. I did pin-point where they came from. They were from in front of Bank Of America and the other was at Twin Brooks Park.." _

"_Troy's vampires would out." Buffy said and Willow responded, "I don't get him when Farbray when for Lima Heights I could see that low income community no one would miss it, why Trumbull? It connects to Bridgeport and Stratford. Doing it in the middle of the state that's stupid Buffy." "The only reason I became cop because he killed Giles and gotten away with a lot more.. We have to find out more." Buffy said and added, "I was thinking Chinese." _

_Brittany looked through the files…_

"_Okay Troy's blueprints is like your father but thanks to us he hasn't hit any of his points and no one is gone missing." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "He's been in this town for years, I mean there's a paper trail that connects to dear old dad." _

_**Moments later….**_

"_Wait Buff…Something was stolen….Someone got Troy's files and I have to use some magic…" Willow said and then followed where it was coming from. "You want to meet them." Willow said and Buffy put the food back in the microwave then transport with Willow…_

_Brittany was un-phased and saw a light as Willow and Buffy both appeared they tried to stepped to them but they would trapped. "Oh hi." Brittany said and added, "Our security." Willow gave her a look and then tried to move with her hand then it bit back at her. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Who Are We, Really?_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Eight_

_Brittany release her little security system and Willow walked out of it with Buffy. "I see you paid attention." Willow said in a surprised tone and Buffy looked at them all. "This is the ladies I was telling you about." Willow said and she introduced them all. "Before you start with you all are just kids we know that Russell Fabray's little plan, my father was to wipe out humanity for big business…" Quinn said and Buffy responded, "Your father." "I knew he wasn't father of the year material when he kicked me out of my house, when I got pregnant and then my mother turned into a drunk. He was set on destroying Santana's area…" _

_Quinn informed Buffy and the original slayer responded she was aware of that._

"_Your home was safe. Why come here?" Buffy asked and Santana then walked to them. She pulled off her glove then went into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "My father was Rupert Giles".. Brittany said…"I want to help in any way possible to bring the whole center of this operation down…"Brittany said and Rachel responded, "She's my girlfriend's best friend so I'm in." "Look this is your area but we have no problem not working with you…." Santana said and Rachel asked, "What do you say?" _


End file.
